


And who would've thought, it figures

by justanoutlaw



Series: Femslash February 2021 [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Aviophobia, F/F, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Lily is a dragon that breathes fire as she soars through the sky. Who would've guessed she'd be terrified of airplanes?
Relationships: Lily | Lilith Page/Emma Swan
Series: Femslash February 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137281
Kudos: 9





	And who would've thought, it figures

**Author's Note:**

> For day 23 of Femslash February: flying/tense/trouble
> 
> Title inspiration: Ironic by Alanis Morisette

Emma bites back an amused smile as she watches her wife squirm in her seat. She shouldn’t be happy at the sight of her discomfort, but there’s just something about seeing Lily afraid of something. The woman normally so fierce and full of fire, is suddenly afraid.

“Have you really never flown before?”

The fear briefly leaves Lily’s eyes before she rolls them and scowls. “For the millionth time, no.”

“I just don’t get it. We met in the Midwest and you ended up in Massachusetts…”

“I take the bus or drive everywhere!” Lily snaps.

Emma holds up her hands. “Okay, okay.”

Lily lets out a deep breath, shutting her eyes. “I’m sorry, I just hate this.”

Emma rubs her arm, causing her wife to lean into her. She gently presses a kiss to her temple, whispering some encouraging words into her ear.

“If there was another way, you know I’d do it,” Emma says softly. “But it’d take who knows how long to drive to Washington.”

“At least a week.” Emma gives her a look and Lily shrugs. “I looked it up.”

Emma chuckles a bit. “Exactly. And I know it’s not ideal, but it’ll be over in…”

“Eight hours and seven minutes.”

“You’ve got this down to a science.”

“Kinda have to be.”

Emma nods, when something comes over. “Hey, isn’t it ironic that you’re scared of planes when you can…”

“Shut up,” Lily glares in her direction. “That was terrifying the first time I did it, but at least that’s natural! There is no scientific reason why this big hunk of metal should be able to fly!”

Emma feels some people staring, including a very cute little girl with brown pig-tails and wide green eyes. She does her best to give her a reassuring smile before turning back to her wife.

“Okay,” she lowers her voice once more. “To you, this makes no sense and is terrifying. But think about magic.”

“What about magic?”

“In the beginning it seemed terrifying and unnatural. Now, we’re pros at it.” Emma rubs her thumbs over Lily’s knuckles. “It’ll be the same with flying. After this one and the ride back, you’ll be used to it.”

Lily gives her a look of disbelief and Emma nods. She presses the white button above her and has her wallet out before the flight attendant comes over.

“May I help you?”

Emma smiles. “Two of those vodka bottles.” She slaps the twenty into her palm and watches her walk off.

Lily tilts her head. “Alcohol?”

“Will either steady your nerves or put you to sleep.”

Her wife sends her a small smile. “Thank you,” she whispers.

“Anytime.” Emma gives her a quick kiss. “Just think, in 8 hours we’ll be able to see your mom, Regina, Henry and Ella”

“I can’t believe they chose to stay in Hyperion Heights after everything.”

“Home is where your heart is and to them, it’s where they built new lives. It sucks without them, but they’re happy.”

Lily nods. “Who am I to argue with that?”

The flight attendant returns with two of the tiniest bottles of alcohol that either have ever seen. Emma uncaps them and hands one to Lily.

“To family.”

Lily knocks hers against Emma’s. “To family.”


End file.
